What If
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Klaus finds himself in a parallel universe where he finds a human Caroline with his child and a life he always wanted. Except he's still a hybrid and death follows him no matter where he goes. One shot.


AN: Here's another one shot. I got the idea from another fandom TB, where someone wrote something similar, though I can't find the story anymore. blerg. (it's similar not exactly the same) Anyways, no beta, see you at the bottom.

* * *

Klaus was standing at his easel, looking at the blank canvas. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. He reached over and picked up a paintbrush ignoring the person pressing behind him.

"That was quite vigorous" Genevieve said

"Was it?" Klaus asked

Genevieve withdrew her arms and went to get dressed. Klaus started to paint when he heard a loud crash outside. He flashed out to see what the commotion was. It was a few werewolves fighting with some vampires inside the courtyard of the compound.

"Enough!" Klaus yelled

"Is it true!? You're giving them moonlight rings?!" Diego yelled

"Well to be fair, you have daylight rings" Klaus said

Genevieve came out in a short dress, holding her heels. Hayley stood behind the werewolves with her arms crossed watching.

"Where the hell is Elijah?" Klaus said

The werewolves and vampires started fighting again. Klaus sighed as he didn't want to get involved. Genevieve leaned over the railing and watched. A woman walked into the compound and with a flick of her wrist, the werewolves and vampires were thrown against the wall.

"No matter where I go, it's always vampires and werewolves" the woman said

"You, who the hell are you?" Klaus asked

"Nice to see you too sunshine. What the hell are you doing in New Orleans Klaus?" the woman asked

Klaus flashed before her.

"I asked you a question" Klaus said

"So did I, ugh it smells like wet dog in here"

"Do you mind, we're in the middle of something here" Hayley said

The woman turned around and saw Hayley who rubbed her stomach again.

"A pregnant werewolf? I hate to see the father" the woman said

"You're looking at him" Hayley said

The woman turned back to Klaus.

"No, tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't!" the woman said

"Jealous?" Klaus mocked

"This is by far the most messed up world I've been in, and I've been in a lot of them" the woman said

"Are you crazy?" Hayley said

"Quiet!" the woman said

Hayley started to yell but realized nothing came out. Her voice was gone.

"That's a trick you'll have to show me" Klaus said

"What happened in this world? What did you do?!"

"What do you mean this world?"

"Just show me"

The woman held Klaus's face with her hands. Genevieve glared at the intimate contact and raised her hand to use her magic against the woman. But nothing happened. The woman let go before Klaus could pull away and took a step back. She looked up at the witch on the balcony.

"Your magic doesn't work on me. Now stop"

Everyone standing around the two of them froze. Klaus looked around and saw Hayley trying to say something but her face was frozen. Everyone was frozen in time.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked

"What did I do? What did you do!? She's not here is she? You really screwed things up, like royally"

"Who are you?"

"I have many names. But you can call me Dawn"

"Well Dawn, do you mind explaining what you've done to everyone?"

"You left Mystic Falls, you left her behind, and you impregnated a werewolf? And your sister is gone, Kol and Finn are dead and Elijah likes the werewolf you knocked up with your super sperm? Did I leave anything else out?"

"Well, you know, the witches, vampires and werewolves are tearing this city apart."

"You're not suppose to be here, this is all wrong. What the hell happened? Katherine killed her, made her a vampire for you. You're suppose to be with her"

"Who?"

"The one that you hold in that cold, dead, black heart of yours. The blonde you left in Mystic Falls."

Klaus grabbed onto her neck, only to have her break his wrist and push him to the ground.

"First thing you need to know about me. Don't ever touch me. Second thing. Don't ever touch me"

"How do you know about her?"

"You can't even say her name can you? Because saying her name makes it real, doesn't it? Makes it real that you're here and she's there. That she's living her life without you. Good thing I showed up when I did. I really don't know what to do in this one"

Klaus twisted his wrist to get it aligned correctly. He let out a slight groan.

"You're a vampire, you'll heal in 5 seconds" Dawn said

"Hybrid actually"

"Alright hybrid, hold onto your fangs"

Dawn placed her hands on his chest and pushed him hard onto the ground. Klaus fell back, about to hit the ground. He reached back to stop himself, only to touch bedsheets beneath him. He looked around and saw he was in bed. But it wasn't his room. The room was strange to him. It was a soft pastel yellow, almost cheery. The windows were open, and a gentle breeze was coming in. He sat up and saw he was still wearing his clothes. There was an indent in the space next to him on the bed. Someone was there. He got out of bed and saw the closet door was wide open. He looked and saw they were all women's clothes. He looked at the closet next to it and opened it. It was all men's clothing. It appeared to be his clothes. On the wall were a few hooks, all holding several necklaces. He recognized them as his own. It appeared he was living here with a woman.

He walked down the hallway and heard something. He walked towards the door, where he heard the sounds of a child cooing. The white door had the name Elizabeth on it. The giant pink letters painted on the door in a familiar script. He opened the door and saw the pink walls, and a white crib. Inside was a child, no more than 1 years old. The girl reached out of the bars of the crib for him. He walked towards the child slowly, looking around the room. The child made more noises and grabbed onto his hand when he was close enough. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him and she smiled. He could see her dimples and her first tooth. Her hair was blonde like wheat. She reached her arms up indicating she wanted to be picked up. Klaus picked up the child, who immediately tucked herself into his chest. It was a strange feeling, holding something so delicate in his arms. She grabbed onto his necklaces while she made more noises. He heard the sound of a car door slam shut. He flashed down the stairs and saw someone opening the front door. Perhaps holding this child in his arms was a bad idea. The door opened and Caroline walked in, holding a paper bag and a tray of coffee in her hands. She smiled as she saw them. She wore a yellow sundress with a white cardigan. Her hair was in curls past her shoulders. She closed the door and walked towards him.

"I got you that chicory coffee you like so much, as well as those breakfast beignets you like" Caroline said as she walked into the kitchen

"Caroline?" Klaus asked in disbelief

How was she here? Why was she happy to see him?

"Did you feed her yet? You know how cranky she gets, a trait she got from you"

Klaus followed Caroline into the kitchen. He looked at the walls and saw pictures, many pictures of them. Caroline and him at different events, at weddings, parties, and then Caroline pregnant. Klaus looked down at the girl he was holding who was quietly resting her head against him.

"I'll trade you" Caroline said holding the coffee cup in her hands

Klaus looked up at her confused. She reached out and took his hand and placed the coffee cup in. She then reached and took little Elizabeth from him and held her in her arms. She picked up the formula bottle and started to feed Elizabeth. Klaus watched her. When she touched him, he could feel her pulse, if only for a moment. This Caroline was human. She was human and had a child, apparently his child by the looks of it. He didn't understand what was going on. He was still a hybrid, but Caroline was human.

Caroline set the empty bottle in the sink and went into the living room and put Elizabeth into the play pen. Klaus followed her, watching her. She turned and almost ran into him.

"Thought your face would be in that bag of beignets by now" Caroline said

"Caroline?"

"Are you ok?"

Caroline reached out and cupped his face. Klaus grabbed onto her hand, kissing her palm.

"You're really here" Klaus said

"I was only gone for half an hour. You were still sleeping"

Klaus looked into her eyes, as his pupils dilated.

"Tell me where I am" Klaus compelled

"You're home" Caroline answered

"Why am I here?"

"You live here"

"Who's child is that?"

"She's our child"

"But that's impossible. Even if you are human, I'm still a hybrid. Then again that whole Hayley thing. Tell me, how long we have been together"

"Five years"

"What do you know about vampires, werewolves and hybrids"

"Those aren't real, they're just make believe. And hybrids are cars"

"What about witches?"

"Those aren't real either"

"Is there anything supernatural in this world?"

"Just Dean and Sam"

"What? Nevermind. You've always been human?"

"Yes"

"I've always been human?"

"Yes"

"You will not remember this"

Caroline blinked and looked at Klaus. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Klaus pulled her closer, kissing her back. He had missed her so much since that time in the forest. He held onto her tighter. Caroline tried to push him away. She pulled back a little, trying to catch her breath.

"Stop!" Caroline yelled

Klaus released her and she took a step back. She placed her hand over her heart which was rapidly beating out of her chest. Klaus could hear it, and wondered if she was afraid.

"Not in front of Elizabeth" Caroline said

"She won't know"

"Yes she will, we can't do that in front of her, what if she starts to copy us?"

"She's far too interested in her thumb right now to even notice us"

"Maybe we can take her to your dad's for a bit. I'm sure he'll love to see her"

"My father? No, I don't want her anywhere near him"

"Why? You never had a problem before. Did something happen between you two?"

"Caroline! I will not have her near Mikael"

"Mikael? I said your father, not your stepfather. What's wrong with you today?"

"What?"

Caroline grabbed a picture off the table and showed it to him.

"Your father, you know the one who raised you when your mom ran off with your stepdad?" Caroline said

Klaus looks at the picture in his hands. It's a picture of him with another man, standing next to each other smiling. They're both smiling. The man in the picture, bears a striking resemblance to him. He can see why his mother easily strayed. Klaus fingers ran over the picture, trying to commit it to memory.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Never better"

Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms for a hug. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her. He could feel her relax and hug him back.

"I missed you love" Klaus said

"I wasn't gone that long" Caroline said

"It felt like forever"

The front door opened and closed. Footsteps could be heard entering the living room.

"Caroline! Where, who the hell is this!?"

Caroline and Klaus turned their heads and saw another Klaus standing there. Caroline pulled away from Klaus and looked at the both of them.

"What's going on here?" Klaus by the door asked

"Why are there two of you?" Caroline asked

Caroline quickly picked up Elizabeth from the playpen and held her close.

"Caroline, get her out of here now!" Klaus yelled

"I don't know which one of you is real!" Caroline yelled

"Bloody hell!" Klaus yelled

Klaus flashed infront of Caroline who screamed when she felt him appear in front of her.

"Calm down, you are not afraid" Klaus compelled

"Stay away from her!" Klaus yelled

Klaus flashed infront of the human Klaus and compelled him.

"No yelling, you will remain calm." Klaus said

Klaus took a few steps into the living room. He could tell they were calm by the beating of their hearts.

"I don't know how or why I'm here, but I am. You both are human, with a child no less. It seems in this world, you two are happy, there are no vampires, werewolves, or witches. How is that?" Klaus asked

"Why do you look like me?" Human Klaus asked

"Is that all you took from what I said?" Klaus said

Elizabeth started to cry. Caroline tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong baby?" Caroline asked

"You need to change her" Klaus said

"Really? Already?" Caroline said

Caroline sighed and started to go up the stairs.

"Will you two be ok by yourself?" Caroline asked

"I won't hurt him" Klaus said

Caroline went upstairs to change Elizabeth. Human Klaus looked at Klaus.

"Tell me about your father" Klaus asked

"What about him?"

"In my world, I never knew my father. I only knew my stepfather Mikael. My mother kept it hidden from him that I was not his. And she never told me who my real father was"

"Mikael's a bit of an ass. My mother left me with my father and went back to Mikael. She had more children with him and I haven't heard from her since. My half brothers contacted me a few years ago, they wanted to know more about me."

"Some things never change. Tell me more about your father"

"He lives in a cabin in the woods. He likes to hunt, fish, sometimes paint. He paints amazing landscapes. He used to work in a mill. He's lived in Virginia all his life"

"And you get to live the life I've always wondered about. You get Caroline, you get a child with her. Maybe I should just take it from you"

Klaus flashes infront of human Klaus, his fangs bearing, his eyes blackened with gold rings.

"What are you?" human Klaus asked

"Something far superior to you" Klaus said

"We're out of diapers!" Caroline yelled as she came down the stairs with Elizabeth in her arms, "Someone forgot to buy some"

Both Klauses turned their heads and looked at her.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Caroline asked

Klaus closed his eyes and they returned to their normal blue shade.

"Nothing love" Klaus said

"We're out of diapers, I just used the last one. Can you get some more?" Caroline said

"I'm not leaving you alone with him" Human Klaus said

"He won't hurt me" Caroline said

"I would never hurt you love" Klaus said

Elizabeth looked between the two Klauses. She was confused as to why there were two of them. She buried her face in Caroline's chest.

"This is confusing for her. Take her with you. I don't want to send her to therapy just yet" Caroline said

"Are you sure? I mean you don't know anything about him" Human Klaus said

"He won't hurt me. Hurry back" Caroline said handing Elizabeth over to him

"I'll be back soon" Human Klaus said

"I know you will" Caroline kissed him goodbye

Caroline kissed Elizabeth good bye and watched them leave. She turned back into the house where she found Klaus looking at pictures. She closed the door and slowly walked up to him.

"All these pictures, I don't see your friend the doppelganger" Klaus said

"The what?"

"Elena"

"Elena? She died when I was in high school. Her parents drove off the bridge, she died. Why are you bringing that up?"

"And Bonnie?"

"Bonnie went to live with her father, I haven't seen her since high school"

"And the Salvatores"

"The who?"

"The Salvatores, Damon and Stefan"

"There haven't been any Salvatores here in a while. They were part of the founding families, but that was a really long time ago. This feels like a history lesson"

"And does this human version of me treat you well?"

"Yes, we're very happy together"

"Why are you still here? Don't you want to travel the world?"

"I do, I mean we did, for a short while. We didn't have much money, so we traveled when we could. And then I got pregnant and everything went to Elizabeth"

"And your mother? Is she still Sheriff?"

"Yes, and my dad still sits on the council, happily married"

"Isn't he gay?"

"Who told you that?!"

"You did"

"I did not! He is NOT gay!"

"There's the Caroline I know"

"I've never met you before, you just look like my husband"

"There is a Caroline in my world, she's a lot like you. Stubborn, fierce, brave, loyal"

"And why is there no ring on your finger?"

"It's rather complicated"

"So explain it to me"

"She won't have me"

"Seriously? I doubt that. I mean you're you."

"She was in love with Tyler"

"Oh please, Tyler's just a phase. I totally grew out of it. There's only so much meathead I'm gonna pound it till I pass out a person can take"

"As you so eloquently put it"

"Did you chase after her?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And she rebuffed me every time"

"She's making you work for it"

"She did"

"Did?"

"She did eventually admit her feelings for me"

"and?"

"And what?"

"You can't just leave it there! What happened?!"

"She kissed me"

"And?!"

"I kissed her back"

"You are killing me here! AND?!"

"A gentleman never tells"

"You totally banged her, repeatedly"

"Not as you so vulgarly put it"

"You had sex, so what happened?"

"She only admitted how she felt for me if I promised to leave and never come back"

"Why the hell would you promise that?!"

"Because I didn't want her to feel trapped. I wanted to just be honest with me, and maybe the fact that I said I wouldn't come back to haunt her about it she would be more willing to tell me. She felt free"

"What?!"

"I told you it was complicated. I did a lot of bad things to her friends. She tried to kill me, I tried to kill her"

"Oh it's one of those. So aside from that, are you going to see her again?"

"I'm not sure. I kept my promise to her. She can always find me if she wants"

"But you think she won't. Send her something, anything to tell her that you're thinking about her still, that you want her to come find you"

"well there is more"

"Like what?"

"I slept with this werewolf girl, and got her pregnant"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"It didn't mean anything"

"I take back everything I said! She is better without you! I can't believe you would do that to her!"

Caroline grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit him with it.

"Another girl really?" Caroline yelled

"I don't have to justify my actions to you!"

"And this is why you're going to be alone!"

Klaus's head snapped to the side as he heard something.

"Stay in the house" Klaus said as he walked to the door

"what are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Stay inside" Klaus said as he went outside

He walked out of the house and looked around. He knew someone was out there. He went back inside and locked the door.

"Call your husband and tell him to take Elizabeth and stay somewhere safe" Klaus said

"What's going on?"

"Call him now, make sure Elizabeth is safe somewhere"

Caroline grabbed her phone and called her husband. Klaus looked out the windows, trying to see who was out there. Klaus heard Caroline finishing up her call with the human Klaus.

"He's taking her to his father's cabin" Caroline said

"Who owns the house Caroline?" Klaus asked

"I do, I mean me and my husband" Caroline said

Klaus was thinking, his mind was filled with a million thoughts. Caroline and the human version of him owned the house, which mean both their names were on the deed. Which mean his name was on the deed. Which meant he didn't need an invitation to get in. And neither would anyone else.

"Close all the windows, lock everything. There's something outside, and it's not leaving" Klaus said

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline made dinner. It was strange watching her be so domestic, the mother of a child and married to a human version of him. He looked at the pictures of the wall wondering if this could have been his life. If he could be this happy with Caroline. He watched her as she placed the food on the plates and set them on the table. Klaus wondered if he could be this happy, if he could maintain it before he'd screw it all up again.

"Are you going to sit down or just watch me the whole time?" caroline asked

Klaus walked over and sat across from her. He looked down at the plate, which consisted of chicken, string beans and small potatoes.

"Tell me how you met" Klaus asked

Caroline smiled as she remembered the day she first met Klaus. She told him the whole story, how he chased after her, how she let him chase her, how he eventually won her heart, and how they fell in love. Klaus watched and listened as Caroline smiled, at how happy she was, and felt a bit envious that his human Klaus had it.

Caroline changed into her pajamas and was brushing her hair. She could tell Klaus was watching her from the doorway and stopped.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Caroline asked

"The Caroline in my world isn't as nice as you are. She usually responds with hostility and loathing"

"Then you better work extra hard to get her then"

"It's not that easy"

"Make it, you're going to really have to work hard to get her. If that's what you really want. Though I'm guessing it is considering the way you've been staring at me"

"I do care about her, but there are people, dangerous people who will use her as a pawn to use against me. I don't want her getting hurt"

"Then tell her you care, tell her before it's too late. Sooner or later, people find out"

Klaus turned his head as he heard something downstairs. He placed his finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. He flashed downstairs and saw the kitchen window open. He looked around and saw nothing. He closed the window and locked it. He went through the rest of the house and found no one. He went back upstairs and saw Caroline standing there waiting for him.

"The window was open" Klaus said

"But I closed them before"

"Whoever it was left. I must have stopped them before they did anything else. I'll stay here and make sure no one gets in. Relax"

"But"

"Relax and go to sleep" Klaus compelled

* * *

Klaus stayed up all night, watching Caroline as she slept. He knew someone was outside. He could hear them walking around the perimeter of the house, checking it for weaknesses almost. He wasn't sure what they were after, just that they didn't enter the house. He looked at the picture of Caroline on her wedding day. She stood next to the human version of him and seemed so happy.

Klaus heard the sound of a car parking outside the house. He flashed downstairs and saw Liz and Bill coming out of the car. They walked to the door and Klaus opened it.

"Klaus, good to see you" Liz said walking in

"Where's our grandbaby?" Bill said

"She's with my father, you should go" Klaus said

"Awe, and I wanted to see her, well where is my other baby?" Liz asked

"She's upstairs sleeping. She's not feeling well, you should go" Klaus said

"So eager to get rid of us" Bill said

"Besides Caroline texted us, she wanted us here" Liz said

Caroline started coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Caroline called out

"Hey honey, we got your text" Bill said

"What text?" Caroline asked

"You texted us last night" Liz said

"No I didn't" Caroline said

Caroline went to find her phone, but couldn't find it anywhere. There was a knock at the door, and Klaus went to answer it. He opened the door and saw himself standing there, except he looked different. His clothes were all black and mostly leather. His eyes were turning black and veiny. Klaus realized that the Klaus standing outside the house was a vampire. A vampire who reached in and grabbed him and threw him outside. Vampire Klaus flashed inside. Screams could be heard as he entered the house. Bill had his throat ripped out and was laying in a pool of his own blood. Liz's neck was snapped and her body was lifeless on the floor. Caroline ran into the kitchen, only to have vampire Klaus flashed infront of her. She screamed and reached for a knife and tried to stab him with it. She shoved the knife into his stomach. Vampire Klaus merely groaned in discomfort and grabbed her wrists. Caroline screamed even louder.

"Stop screaming! Look at me!" Vampire Klaus yelled

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Caroline screamed as she struggled against him

"I have searched for you for so long love. You have no idea how long I've waited for you" Vampire Klaus said

* * *

Outside a car pulled up and human Klaus got out of the car. He went into the back to take Elizabeth out of her car seat.

Vampire Klaus was dragging Caroline outside. She was screaming, kicking him, scratching him. He dragged her past her dead parents who were laying on the floor. Her bare feet stepped into her father's blood. She was hysterical, her parents were killed in front of her and this man who resembled her loving husband had done it.

"Why did you do it? They were my parents!" Caroline screamed

"As long as they weren't you, it didn't matter. Collateral damage" Vampire Klaus said

"Let me go! Let me go!" Caroline screamed

Human Klaus looked up and saw Caroline being dragged out by Vampire Klaus. His eyes were still black and veiny.

"Run Klaus!" Caroline screamed

"Oh him again? Didn't I kill him already?" Vampire Klaus said

Vampire Klaus pulled the knife out from his stomach and threw it at human Klaus. It landed in his chest. Human Klaus fell back onto the floor. Caroline screamed as she saw her husband dying on the ground.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Caroline screamed

"NO! You are mine!" Vampire Klaus said

Elizabeth started crying in the car.

"My baby" Caroline called out

"We'll have to leave her behind, my world has no place for a baby" Vampire Klaus said

"No! Let me go! My baby! Stop it! STOP IT!" Caroline screamed

Klaus flashed over to the Vampire version of him. He broke his arm, pulling Caroline free. Caroline ran to the car to get to her baby. Vampire Klaus glared at another version of him.

"Didn't I just kill you?" Vampire Klaus said

"No, that was the human version of me. And you're not taking Caroline"

"I always get what I want"

"Not this time"

The two started fighting, just flashing blurs that passed each other. Caroline strapped Elizabeth back into the car seat. She looked over at her human Klaus. She brushed her fingers over his eyes to closer his eyes and kissed him goodbye. She got into the car and started the car. Two bodies slammed up against the car door and she screamed. The glass cracked and a hand punched through trying to grab her.

Klaus punched Vampire Klaus and shoved his hand into his chest. He grabbed onto his heart and pulled it out. He shoved the body onto the ground, only to notice blood on his hand. He looked at the hand and then back at the car. He ripped the car door off and saw Caroline laying her head on the steering wheel with her eyes open. Her throat was torn out. She was bleeding out.

"Caroline! No!" Klaus said as he pulled her out

He held her body close and tried to listen for a heartbeat. There was none. He bit into his wrist and shoved it onto her mouth.

"You cannot die, your daughter needs you" Klaus said

Klaus placed Caroline on the ground, closing her eyes. He looked back at the Vampire Klaus and took his ring off. His body started to smoke and then catch fire. He picked up Caroline's body and placed it next to human Klaus's body. He placed their hands together and pulled out the knife from his chest.

Elizabeth was looking at him, wondering what was happening. He reached in and took her out of the car seat. He held her close to him and wondered what he was going to do next.

"What the hell happened here?" Dawn asked

"Where have you been? You pushed me and I ended up here" Klaus asked

"What happened?! Why is she dead? Why is he dead?" Dawn asked

"Why did you send me here? There was another me here and he killed them all. Her parents, her, the human me, he even tried to kill me!"

Dawn looked back at the vampire Klaus whose body was burning.

"He followed me, or he tried to follow me. That's why I sent you here. So you could protect her from him"

"That worked out well"

"But he wasn't suppose to be able to get here. There's no way he could have gotten here"

"Well he did and he killed everyone"

"No, that wasn't his goal. He just wanted her. In his world, Caroline died. And he never got a chance with her. I got there too late, and he became obsessed when he learned that he was suppose to be with her, that she was suppose to love him. He must have found some serious dark magic to get here"

"Well he's dead, everyone's dead, so good job at whatever it was you were suppose to do"

"I guess this world is screwed up then" Dawn sighed, "I'll send you back"

"What about the Elizabeth?" Klaus asked

"Someone will take care of her"

"No, her entire family was just slaughtered by the vampire version of me! I will not abandon her here!"

"You can't take her with you! She's a baby, a human baby. You can't turn her"

"I'm aware of that! But I won't leave her at the mercy of this world!"

"If you only stopped him! Then none of this would have happened!"

"You could have at least told me what was happening!"

"I was thinking on the fly! I figured hybrid you would be able to defeat the vampire version of you, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Send me back then, I'll take care of Elizabeth"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not!?"

"There are rules! And she's not from your world. I don't know what would happen!"

"there is nothing for her here"

"Swear to me, that you'll protect her"

"I swear it"

Dawn pushed him, and he took a step back and he found himself standing in the middle of the town square in Mystic Falls. Dawn stood next to him.

"Why are we here?" Klaus asked

"Elizabeth needs both her parents" Dawn said

"No, out of the question, I said I would protect her"

"And you will, but she needs both her parents. She recognizes you and Caroline. That was the whole point of bringing you back here"

"I won't involve her"

"What are you going to do? Bring Elizabeth to New Orleans, where the werewolves, vampires and witches are trying to kill each other? That's a great place to raise a human baby! And let's not forget about the pregnant werewolf who's gestation period is that of an elephant!"

"Stop yelling, you're upsetting her"

"I'm upsetting her? Why don't you just fix it? Just talk to her!"

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else"

"You're covered in blood, I don't think that's good for her"

Klaus looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood as he held Elizabeth. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest, her hand curled around his necklace.

"You should get cleaned up, her too, before anyone notices" Dawn said

* * *

Klaus went inside the Grill where he went into the bathroom. Dawn held Elizabeth as he washed his hands. Klaus turned back and Dawn was gone. He ran out of the bathroom looking for them both. He found them by the bar. Elizabeth was sitting on the bar while Matt went to get her a glass of milk with a straw. Klaus walked over to her.

"Don't do that again" Klaus said

"She was thirsty" Dawn said

Klaus reached out to pick her up. He held her close. Elizabeth reached her arms out to someone else. Klaus looked over and saw Caroline standing there. Elizabeth reached out for her, wondering why she wasn't coming to get her.

"Klaus? Why do you have a baby?" Caroline asked

"there's something I have to tell you" Klaus said

Elizabeth started to cry as Caroline stood there looking at them. Klaus kissed the top of Elizabeth's head and tried to soothe her.

"It's ok sweetheart" Klaus said

"Did you steal someone's baby?" Caroline asked

"No I did not"

"Then why is she crying?"

"She's a baby, they tend to do that"

Caroline walked closer to the child and looked at it. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed onto Caroline's shirt.

"Oh, no baby" Caroline said pulling back

Elizabeth started to cry again and then looked up at Klaus and back at Caroline. She reached out for Caroline to hold her.

"Her name is Elizabeth, and she likes you" Klaus said

"Ok, Elizabeth, no grabbing my shirt, the last one I had got ripped to shreds"

"I said I would replace it"

Caroline could feel the slight blush in her cheeks. Elizabeth was still reaching out for her.

"She wants you to hold her" Klaus said

"Why?"

"Babies tend to do that"

Klaus walked closer to Caroline and attempted to hand Elizabeth over. Elizabeth grabbed onto Caroline's hair and quickly put her arm out to reach onto Caroline's neck. Caroline awkwardly held Elizabeth against her body. Elizabeth settled in and placed her hand on Caroline's chest.

"I'm being felt up by her" Caroline said

"She's a baby" Klaus said

"I think I have a solution to your problem. Just watch over Lizzie here for a bit and I'll be back" Dawn said

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked

"To fix this" Dawn said

* * *

Klaus placed Elizabeth in the center of his massive bed. He didn't have a crib or anything a baby would need. Elizabeth was tired and fast asleep. They were inside his old mansion in Mystic Falls.

"Can I just saw how weird that looks?" Caroline said

"I wasn't exactly prepared for this" Klaus said

"You mean you didn't watch teen mom?" Caroline teased as she walked towards the bed

Klaus sighed and pulled the blanket over Elizabeth slightly.

"Where did you find her?" Caroline asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Oh come on, vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, travelers I doubt anything would surprise me"

"I don't doubt that, You may not believe it"

"Try me"

"She's ours"

"What?"

"That woman, Dawn, the one I was with. She sent me somewhere strange, it was a different world, where we were both human. And we had a child together"

"What?"

"Biologically speaking, she's ours. That's why she's so familiar with us"

"You're crazy"

"I'm not making this up. She did it, it was a world where both your parents were still together. Your father was alive. My father was alive"

"This is insane. That baby there, you clearly took from someone, and it's not ours. You need to give her back! Her parents are probably worried about her!"

Elizabeth started to cry from the yelling. Klaus picked her up and held her close while trying to soothe her.

"There, there sweetheart. Just Caroline yelling at me again" Klaus said

Elizabeth cried harder, while Klaus rubbed her back.

"Do you have to change her? Or feed her?" Caroline asked

"I don't have any diapers or milk for the matter" Klaus said

Elizabeth finally calmed down and reached out for Caroline.

"She wants you" Klaus said

Caroline reached out and Elizabeth willingly came into her arms. She grabbed onto Caroline's hair and put her hand on Caroline's chest. Elizabeth starting pushing Caroline's shirt out of the way. Caroline looked down and saw that Elizabeth was trying to latch onto her breast with her mouth.

"No!" Caroline said holding her away, "That's not what they're for! You learned that from Klaus didn't you?"

Klaus smirked and took Elizabeth from her.

"Guess she is hungry" Caroline said

"Yes and she believes you to be her mother" Klaus said

"Change in plans" Dawn said from behind them

Klaus and Caroline turned around and saw Dawn standing there.

"I need you both to come with me" Dawn said

"I don't really like that idea, last time you sent me to a world full of humans" Klaus said

"Yeah, well if you had done your job we wouldn't be in this mess. Don't worry kid" Dawn said as she walked towards Klaus

Dawn pushed Caroline who stumbled and then found herself outside, standing across the street from a small house. She looked around and saw Klaus standing there holding Elizabeth. Dawn was standing on the otherside of Klaus.

"Ok, you two have to hide, no one can see you" Dawn said

"Why?" Caroline asked

Dawn pushed Klaus behind a tree and pulled Caroline with them. They peaked out and saw the front door the small house open. A human Caroline walked out, carrying a huge floral display. A beat up old car pulled up along side the curb in front of her. A human Klaus got out of the car, his clothes covered in paint. He took the floral display and placed it inside the car. Caroline rushed back into the house to bring out the rest. They were running late it seemed. They quickly packed up the car filled with flowers and drove off.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline asked

"That's the human you and the human him. In this world, you're both human." Dawn said

"Why am I with him?!"

"You're together because you're in love. Do I have to explain everything? Look, you're a florist in this world, working out of your greenhouse in the back. Klaus is an artist that teaches at the local college" Dawn said

"Why am I a florist?" Caroline asked

"Because you are!" Dawn said

"Why are they living in such a hovel?" Klaus asked

"Because you both don't make enough to live in a mansion! Her parents are dead, you're parents disowned you, you don't know who your real father is, but you both love each other enough to make it work" Dawn said

"Why are we here then?" Caroline asked

"This baby is human, she cannot live in your world, but she can live in this one" Dawn said

"I am not leaving her here, in such poor conditions!" Klaus said

"How do you even know they want a baby! You can just drop her off like she's a library book!" Caroline yelled

"I know because in this world, this Caroline cannot have children. And they cannot afford any of the treatments to have one. They only have each other" Dawn said

"They're poor, they can barely afford formula let alone provide for her" Klaus said

"That's why I brought you both along. I need you to compel them to believe this is their child. And to help with a few things"

"No. I will not do this" Klaus said

"She's human, they're human, this is her best option"

"And how do I know there isn't another version of me running around out for blood?" Klaus asked

"What?" Caroline asked

"When you did this the first time, you led another verison me straight towards her. He killed her entire family! How do you know she's safe?" Klaus asked

"Because you killed him! Because in all the other worlds I've been in, you two idiots always find each other, and the rest is history. But every so often there's a world where something goes wrong and she dies before meeting you, or you die before meeting her, or she kills you, or you kill her, or whatever it is! The point is, you two are always going to be drawn to each other, whether you want to admit it or not. And that version of you saw what he could have had, and he wanted it, just as much as any version of you would."

Elizabeth pulled on Klaus's necklace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Da da" Elizabeth said

Klaus looked down at her and smiled.

"She already knows you two as her parents. Leaving her here is the best option." Dawn said

"What do we need to do?" Caroline asked

The human Caroline and Klaus returned to their house. Klaus parked the car and Caroline out out. She was pulling flower petals out of her hair. Klaus reached out for her hand which she slipped into his. They walked into the house together and closed the door. They were met by the other Klaus and Caroline which quickly started to compel them.

"Upstairs is a baby, her name is Elizabeth, she is your daughter whom you love very much. You will take care of her" Klaus compelled

"A distant relative, bought you all the things you needed and you are grateful for it. You love Elizabeth because she is your daughter, and you will always love and protect her" Caroline compelled

Dawn placed Elizabeth in her crib upstairs. She looked around the room and saw how quickly Caroline was able to decorate the room and fill it with a crib and rocking chair and lots of diapers.

"You're going to be ok kid" Dawn said as she walked out

The human Caroline and Klaus walked up the stairs into the nursery. They looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I can't believe she's ours" Caroline said

"She's beautiful just like her mother" Klaus said

Downstairs, Klaus and Caroline were walking out of the house.

"Is she going to be ok?" Caroline asked

"She will be, she has her parents" Dawn said

"Was she really ours?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Dawn answered

Caroline turned around to look back at the house and found herself standing in Klaus's mansion. She looked around and saw Klaus standing there looking at her.

"Was that even real?" Caroline asked

"I think It was" Klaus said

"Was that really our baby?"

"She was"

"Why are we back here then?"

"At least we're back"

Caroline turned around. She couldn't quite shake the feeling of seeing her and Klaus together.

"Well now that that's over, I should be going" Klaus said

"I should go too"

"Would it have been so horrible if it were true?"

"What?"

"If we had a child together"

"I'm not ready to be on teen mom just yet"

"I see"

"It's just, I always thought about having a family, but then I turned into a vampire, and I obviously can't have any now. Besides I think I would suck at being a mom"

"You'd surprise yourself"

"I guess. I did see you freak out there when Elizabeth called you da da. I don't think I've ever seen you more afraid"

"i was not, I was assessing the situation"

"Right. Well don't let me stop you then. Assess your way back to New Orleans"

"You are always free to join me"

"Well, we both know you're not ready for that. There's a whole world waiting for me out there, cities to see, art, music, and genuine beauty and all that"

"Using my words against me?"

"Well we are vampires, we do have an eternity"

"Do we?"

"However long it takes"

* * *

So there you have it. Hope you're amused. This was suppose to help me through my writer's block.


End file.
